


C&J

by NeonDreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I'm not telling you'll just have to find out baby hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: A few snapshots of Caleb and Julie.





	C&J

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> This is for my girlfriend's birthday! Happy birthday baby!

_Huff, huff,_ "Fuck.." _Huff, huff, huff,_ "Ah!"

 

The vibrator was intense, his cock twitching. Caleb arched his back and groaned, he was so close but he didn't want it to stop.

 

"Ah, ah!"

 

He wasn't coherent enough to say anything, just pant and moan. His phone was limp in his hand, resting on the pillow by his ear. The sounds of moaning and panting was coming through it, turning Caleb on more. "A-are you close?" Julie said on the phone.

 

"S-so cl- ah!" He had to pull the vibrator away, not wanting to come yet.

 

"Did you come?"

 

"No, no not yet."

 

"Good."

 

Caleb shivered at the way she said that. "Are you close?" He asked her.

 

"Yeah baby, I am." Fuck, how did she sound so calm? "You ready? I wanna hear you come." Caleb put the vibrator on himself again and groaned. He didn't let up until an orgasm ripped through him, his whole body tensing, his hips jerking and trying to get away. He didn't want it to stop, his legs jerked up and he arched his back.

 

He stopped when it was too much, turning the vibrator off and panted hard. He had heard Julie orgasm on the phone but was so lost in his own pleasure that it didn't register until now.

 

"Fuck baby."

 

Julie was panting too then giggled. "I made a mess."

 

"Me too." Caleb giggled with her.

 

"I can't wait until I can fuck you in person."

 

Caleb shivered. "Me too. I love you baby."

 

"I love you too."

 

\----------------

 

Caleb was making dinner for Julie as she sat at the table and talked about her day. He loved listening to her. He served up dinner. "Thank you baby." She smiled up at him and he bent down to kiss her.

 

"You're welcome." He sat with his own.

 

"So tell me about your book?" She smiled and took a bite. Caleb started talking about it and Julie beamed. Seeing him talk about his work always made her happy. HE was so passionate about his writing.

 

After dinner they cleaned up and sat down on the couch to watch a movie. Julie curled up against Caleb and smiled softly. She was so in love with him. He put his arm around her and settled in.

 

As the movie came to an end, Caleb looked at her and smiled. Julie leaned up and kissed him softly, her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. the kiss deepened and he slipped his hands under her shirt. Julie moaned softly and kissed down to his neck. Caleb moaned softly. "Should we move to my room?" She nodded and got off him, taking his hand as they walked down the hall to his bedroom.

 

Julie sat on the bed and took off her top, followed by her bra. Caleb blushed and unbuttoned his shirt, getting on the bed next to her. Julie smiled and leaned in to kiss him, her hands on his body. He shivered and moaned softly, grabbed her hips. She settled against him and he lied back. He grabbed her ass and she moaned, leaning into him more and rocking her hips. He held her close and kissed down her body to lick at her nipple. Julie moaned louder and kept rocking her hips. "Caleb.." She whined, working her hips against him. He rocked his hips back, his cock hard and pressing against her.

 

Julie whined and trailed her hand down, rubbing him through his jeans. Caleb groaned and tilted his head back as Julie kissed down his neck. "I want you." She breathed against his air, making him shiver. He nodded and they locked eyes before kissing passionately again.

 

Caleb flipped them over and pressed her to the bed before slowly taking her shorts and panties off. He kissed down her stomach and up the inside of her thighs. Julie whined and rolled her hips but he pulled away. "Not yet baby." HE shimmied out of his jeans and boxers and grabbed a condom, rolling it on. He licked his lips and settled between her spread legs. He rubbed her thighs and kissed her before slowly pushed into her. "Fuck you're so wet." They both moaned as he bottomed out, his cock twitching. "Fuck." He groaned and slowly started to rock his hips.

 

Julie moaned loud, one hand gripping the sheets and the other gripping the pillow. Caleb planted his hands on either side of her head and thrusted slow and deep, moaning. He wanted to take his time.

 

they fell into a good rhythm, both moaning and panting. Caleb kissed her and kissed her neck, biting down to leave a mark. As he got closer to his orgasm, he started to thrust harder, slamming into her with a groan.

 

Julie dug her nails into his back and cried out, her body shaking as she came. Caleb moaned and kissed her, pounding into her as he chased his orgasm. "I'm coming again!" Julie cried out and Caleb came right after her. He slowed and stopped, shaking from the force of his orgasm. Julie shook under him as he slowly pulled out and threw away the condom. He kissed her and pulled her close, spooning her. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, babygirl."

 

\----------------

 

They had been planning this trip for a few weeks now. Caleb pulled up to the motel and they headed in to get a room. The air was warm but there was a cool breath. They got a room with a large bed and went to unload the car, heading to the room. It had a beach theme, like the motel, and Caleb put his bag down. "I lot the smell of salt water."

 

"Me too. Do you want to go to the beach at all or do you wanna relax and go to the boardwalk later?"

 

"There's a pool we can go to."

 

"Sounds perfect." they unpacked and changed into their swimwear, putting on sunscreen, hats and sunglasses before heading over to the pool. Caleb got in to swim around while Julie lied on a reclining beach chair to get some sun.

 

Later they showered, got dressed and walked to the boardwalk. They got a slice of pizza each for dinner then walked hand in hand down the boardwalk.

 

The night air was full of sounds; people laughing, children screaming, the sound of bells ringing and music playing from booths. A blast of cold air hit them every time the passed an open front store selling t-shirts and hoodies with popular culture sayings and references to the beach. Caleb teased Julie about buying a 'Watch the Tramcar Please' shirt for her. She giggled and pushed him playfully.

 

They stopped to get vanilla custard and orange sorbet swirl cones from Kohr Bros. As Caleb finished his, he saw a game booth. "I'm gonna win you something." He walked over and paid for a game. Julie stood behind him as everyone started. It was a water gun race where they had to shoot at the clown face. Caleb was focusing hard and won. "Woo!" He picked a stuffed animal for Julie and handed it to her with a kiss.

 

"Thank you baby." She grinned and hugged it to her chest. They walked down the boards, taking in the sights and sounds. They headed into the boardwalk mall and looked around, stopping at the old time photo shop. "Let's get a picture taken!" She grinned.

 

"Yeah, sounds like fun." They decided on what they walked and got changed. they were posed, pictures were taken and soon they were back in their regular clothes. They both helped pay and walked out with their pictures. "These came out really good!"

 

"They did, you look so handsome baby."

 

"I was just about to tell you how beautiful you are." He kissed her softly as she giggled.

 

The only ride they walked to go on was the carousel. After that, they walked down to the beach. Caleb stood behind Julie and held her as they stood by the water's edge. "I love you so much." He said.

 

"I love you too." She turned to kiss him deeply.


End file.
